DC Prime: Green Lantern
by DC Prime Universe
Summary: Part of the DC Prime Universe: Following the events of Blackest Night, an alliance between the corps is forged and the political landscape of the universe has been reshaped. Hal Jordan, one of the most legendary Green Lanterns alive also finds himself in a new place as he is put in-charge of an entire space sector,a position which will turn his life upside down in the process.


**Green Lantern Issue #1: New Orders**

**By: Jeremy Las Dulce and Jordan Bluford**

* * *

On the surface of the planet Oa, Green Lantern Hal Jordan discusses his new orders with the Guardian Ganthet.

Hal: What's up old blue? You need me?

Ganthet: Well I am quite surprised Lantern Jordan. You are actually on time.

Hal: If it makes you feel uncomfortable I can always leave and come back in a few minutes.

Ganthet and Hal share a short laugh.

Hal: Alright Ganthet. What is it that you have to tell me?

Ganthet: Due to your amount of tenure of the Lanterns within Sector 2814 and your noted accomplishments throughout the years we have decided to make you the primary Lantern of your sector. This title means that you yourself will primarily deal with issues that may arise in your sector.

Hal: I think I can handle that. Thank you for your belief in my abilities.

Ganthet: Also remember Lantern Jordan you are the primary lantern of the entire sector not just Earth.

Hal: Hey I can't help but show my home planet some love.

Hal leaves Oa and after a few moments arrives in the atmosphere of Earth. He lands on the surface and travels to his girlfriend, Carol Ferris, home. When he arrives he swoops through an open window and flies to Carol who embraces him. While still using the ring he floats her inches from the ground.

Hal: Tell me Carol. Where do you want to go? Tell me any place in the Universe and I'll take you there. What do you say?

Carol: Oh really now. What is the special occasion?

Hal lowers them both to the ground

Hal: Well…The Guardians have made me the primary lantern of Sector 2814.

Carol pushes herself away from Hal and turns her back on him.

Hal: Hey what's the matter?

Carol: *sigh* It's not that I don't understand Hal. I know your job is important but what about me? Am I supposed to just wait here forever? I could be in space too you know.

Hal: Yeah I know but I'm glad you're here…with me.

Carol: Am I with you Hal? You are always gone. What's going to happen when we're married? What about when we have children?

Hal's expression turns to that of slight shock and his speech becomes anxious and choppy.

Hal: Marriage? Kids? I'm friends with Barry but I'm not The Flash. I don't move that fast.

Carol: You know what Hal I'm not asking for the world. I'm asking you to be a man and not just a superhero.

Carol then leaves the room and Hal stands silently with eyes affixed to her back as the door shuts. After a few moments Hal powers down and follows after Carol.

Hal: Look Carol. I know I'm not perfect and no I'm not ready for us to you know...move in that direction but let me at least try. How about dinner on me?

Carol stares Hal for a while as he attempts to make a puppy dog face.

Carol: Alright Hal. Let's go to dinner.

Later that night Hal transported Carol to Italy where they ate dinner at a small restaurant called Paradiso. Hal uses the rings universal translator to translate the menu and ordered for them.

Hal: Look you don't know if I'll be gone for long. They could easily switch me out for anyone; Kyle, John, or Guy. Please God don't let it be Guy.

Carol: It's a whole sector of space Hal. I think you'll be gone for a while.

Hal: You have a point but I can always come visit you.

Carol: For how long?

Hal becomes deathly silent

Carol: You see what I mean?

They continue the back and forth for a while but to no avail.

Carol: You know I have a ring too Hal. I could fight with you.

Hal: It's too dangerous. I don't want you out there.

Carol: Hal did you forget that I was there when you and the other Lantern Corps were fighting lantern zombies. I had your back then, I can have your back now. All you have to do is stop being so stubborn and ask.

Hal: We needed the reinforcements

Carol: Oh so I'm only useful when you need me. So I'm useless now.

Hal: That's not what I meant.

Carol: You've said enough. Can we go now?

As they are leaving Adam Strange flies to the front of them.

Adam: Sorry to interrupt Jordan but I need a lantern for backup.

Hal: What's the problem?

Adam: Space Pirates

Hal: Space Pirates?

Adam: Yeah space pirates with enough firepower to destroy an entire planet.

Hal: Alright Carol…

Carol places her Star Sapphire Ring on and powers up

Hal: What are you doing?

Carol: He said he needed a lantern for backup. That's what I'm good for right? looks at Adam Strange Who is the pirate we are dealing with?

Adam: Hepthos, the Pirate King.

* * *

**Who is the pirate king? Will Adam Strange, Hal Jordan, and Carol Ferris be able to stop him? What exactly is the pirate king up to? Find out in Green Lantern Issue # 2: Rise of the Pirate King Part 1**


End file.
